pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillipe West
'Phillipe West '(フィリップ ウエスト, Firippu Westo) is a boy who met Oz Vessalius while in Leberou. History Phillipe came from a wealthy family and his mother had died, but he loves his father very much. Oz thought that Phillipe was the Illegal Contractor and so when Echo came to take him, Phillipe ran, though he was caught by Echo and Oz not long after, this is when it was revealed that the Illegal Contractor to Grim was not Phillipe, but his father, William West to try and bring his wife back to life. William was eventually killed by Vincent Nightray and because his father died as an Illegal Contractor, Phillipe could now attrack Chains to himself from the Abyss and so he was sent to the House of Fianna, now an orphan. Oz later meets Phillipe again after coming to Sablier to search for Alice's memories and Phillipe stole Oz's wallet, having been dared by his bestfriend ad fellow orphan, James. Phillipe was caught by Alice soon after when Elliot and Leo appeared from out of the crowd. Elliot and Leo then brought Phillipe, Oz, Alice and Gil to the House of Fianna. There Oz apologizes to Phillipe for not keeping his promise of bringing his father back to him safely, to which Phillipe claimed not to know what Oz was talking about because not long before he had recieved a letter from his father. This confuses Oz and Leo takes Phillipe to the other Orphans while Elliot explains that Phillipe believes that his father's alive and just working all the time. Phillipe later appears when the Black Fog from the Inner Hole begins approaching the House of Fianna, saying that it's beautiful. At night, when all the other Orphans were asleep and Oz, Alice, Gil, Leo and Elliot were still in the Inner Hole, Phillipe is seen talking on a disconnected phone outside, apparently to his father in the Abyss. .Second Coming of Age Ceremony Phillipe is shown to be at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, where he and the other Orphans appear to be a choir and will sing for the party later on in the Ceremony. Oz was shocked to see him there. He appears again to Oz after he has found the headless corpse of an person. Alice came out of Oz's shadow throught Eques' power. She grabbed Phillipe as she came out. Oz was shocked to have Alice come out. Sharon told Oz that she sent Alice there to help him if there was trouble. Phillipe came to surprise Oz. Alice dropped him down. Oz asked him as in why was he wearing a red rode. Phillipe told him that it was for a play that they were doing. Oz was stuuned to know of this. Sharon noticed some red roded people and so did the other guests. They wondered who they were. Phillipe said that the children of Fianna are playing the roles of the Baskervilles. He was playing the role to lead big brother to the way. He grabbed Oz's hand to show him the way. Alice asked what was the title of the play that they were doing. Phillipe happily appiled that they were doing the play called "The Tragdey of Sablier". Oz and Alice followed Phillipe through the mansion, Phillipe leading them through the secret passageway behind one of the bookcases and into the underground temple dedicated to the Cult. There, Oz and Alice felt immense pain, Alice dropping to the ground and Oz beginning to cry as they were too close to the Sealing Stone, meanwhile Phillipe went directly into the arms of Vernice Nightray as Oz and Alice both became unconscious. Phillipe was tended to by Vernice as Phillipe slept. Vernice and Isla Yura together explained to Oz that they were planning on reinacting the Tragedy of Sablier to plunge the world into the Abyss, though during their explaination, Phillipe begins to wimper in his sleep as his Incuse moves forward, signifying that he too is an Illgeal Contracter and that Humpty Dumpty is why Phillipe doesn't remember his father's death as it banished the painful memories, as Orphan I and Orphan II use their Humpty Dumpties to attack Elliot and Gil elsewhere in the mansion. Alice and Leo are taken by Yura and Vernice, who was still looking after Phillipe, to prepare for the Ceremony while Oz was guarded by other members of the Cult. Eventually Oz is saved by Gil, Elliot, Vincent and Echo and they all make their way back to the Sealing Stone, save for Gil who went to stop Break from killing himself in battle with Fang and Lily. As Oz makes his presence known by screaming at Yura for hurting Alice, Yura is pleased that Oz followed through by coming to rescue Alice, as his role had required him to do. Oz then goes down to the Seal, but is trapped by one of the symbols that encircle it. Phillipe then appears infront of him and says that the two of them can talk a little before the Ceremony begins. Oz takes this time as his advantage and so he summons B-Rabbit's power to break the effect of th e symbol and stand up, which causes some alarm amoungst the Cult. Oz then explains to Phillipe that his father was killed a few months before hand, that he was only trying to protect Phillipe and that Oz is sorry that he couldn't keep his promise. The memories that Humpty Dumpty banished start to return and Phillipe becomes hysterical. Isla Yura orders The Cult to stop Oz before he further damages Phillipe, though Oz continues, saying that even though William West did make the wrong decision, that he didn't want Phillipe to forget that he did it out of love. This breaks Phillipe who then has his Humpty Dumpty attack Oz. Oz simply slices through Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty with B-Rabbit's scythe, and as Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty dies, Phillipe falls unconscious. Oz looks and sees that his Incuse vanished with his Humpty Dumpty and so Oz puts Phillipe down and begins attacking the rest of the Cult. Phillipe's Incuse wasn't far enough so he survived the event, but what happened to Phillipe after being transpoted to safety through Eques is unknown as of yet. Description Phillipe is a boy with brown hair and grayish blue eyes. In Episode 9, he was seen wearing a white shirt, with green-blue overalls. His brown hair looks similar to Oz Vessalius' hairstyle. Oz saved Phillipe from some bullies. Oz saw a reflection of himself in Phillipe and was happy that his father was not like Oz's own, though after his father's death and Phillipe's Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty, Phillipe becomes dellusional and appears to have lost some of his sanity, proven when he claims to be talking to his father on a disconnected phone. Abilities and Powers He has no power but it was revealed that he is one of the contractors of Humpty Dumpty. Quotes *"Our family lost all our money, and we can't live in the mansion anymore. Our house is smaller and we don't have servants, but I get to be with my dad a lot more than before!" Trivia *He calls and considers Oz as his big brother. Since Oz was older and that he hates to see sad people agreed to be Phillipe's older brother to ease his pain. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Orphans